


Greetings from Cuba

by Longpig



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Art, Chocolate Box Exchange, Crack, Extra Treat, Fanart, Fluff and Crack, Other, Photoshop, buns, coppertone baby will, dude in the background is totally hannibal, honey where are my paaaaants, i've seen a couple I fancy, postcards from season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9677186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longpig/pseuds/Longpig
Summary: Imagine the look on Jack Crawford's face when this hits his desk...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caveat_Lector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caveat_Lector/gifts).



  


**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick last minute treat, but I hope you enjoy. Hannibal 2017, baby!!


End file.
